Amores de Verano
by Portia Black
Summary: Un verano por delante, seis adolescentes con hormonas revolucionadas y una casa sin padres. ¿Cómo acabarán? ¿Surgira el amor entre ellos o se odiaran para siempre? ...
1. Cogiendo Vacaciones

**PVO BELLA:**

El sudor caia por mi frente, no lo podía creer era el último examen antes de la Universidad y antes del verano loco que nos esperaba, ahí me encontraba yo acabando el último ejercicio de trigonometría a cinco minutos del toque de salida. Mire a Alice la cual ya había entregado el examen y se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana, después mire a Rosalie que estaba desesperada mirando su reloj.

Después de terminar el ejercicio y hecharle una ultima mirada al examen, decidi entregarlo y justo cuando lo deje en la mesa del profesor sonó el timbre, porfin eramos libres por tres largos meses.

Ese verano ibamos a pasarlo en casa de Alice ya que sus padres se iban de viaje y ella habia insistido en que nos quedaramos allí, lo que no sabiamos era todas las sorpresas que nos tenía preparadas.

**PVO ALICE:**

Me encontraba muy nerviosa, ya casi sonaba el timbre de salida, Bella y Rosalie mis dos mejores amigas se quedarian todo el verano en casa...

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando sonó el timbre, de un salto me levante y fui hasta donde se encontraban mis amigas.

- Preparadas para el verano!? - Rosalie y Bella me miraron y gritarón:

- Fieeestaaa! - Todas rieron al unisono

Con esa declaración de bienvenida al verano que acababa de empezar decidimos salir del instituto para ir al parking donde nos esperaba el BMW rojo descapotable de Rosalie y fuimos directas a su casa para recoger sus maletas y se pudiera despedir de sus padres.

Rosalie Hale era una rubia envididada por cualquier mujer que se apreciera un poco a si misma, ella era alta aproximadamente media 1,75m , con unos ojos azules y profundos como el mar, a simple vista puede parecer una persona arrogante, frivola y egoista pero cuando te acercas a ella te das cuenta de que es todo lo contrario, es simpática, amable y muy cariñosa pero como yo , es una adicta a la compras. Conozco a Rosalie practicamente desde que nací pues nuestras madres siempre han sido muy amigas y se quedaron embarazadas al mismo tiempo a los pocos años llegó Isabella Swan, aunque prefieren que le llamen Bella, ella es de mediana estatura mide 1,60m con unos ojos marrón chocolate muy expresivos y una piel blanca como la nieve, es muy simpática pero a la vez muy reservada y timida, no le gustan para nada las compras y se suele ver inferior a comparación de las demás chicas aunque no tendria porque´.

Despues de despedirnos de los Señores Hale, fuimos a casa de Bella donde se encontraban sus padres Charlie Swan , el jefe de policia y Renée Swan que era mundialmente reconocida como una pintora espectacular. Entramos a la casa y Renée nos recibio gustosa.

-Hola queridas, supongo que vendreis a por la maletas de Bella no?

-Si mama, venimos a por eso, emm.. chicas esperaos aqui con mi mama y en un momento bajo.-Bella se fue corriendo escaleras arriba, esa chica siempre te podia sorprender ...

-Y dime Renée ya teneis todo listo para el viaje por Europa?

-Si, a falta de que llegue Charlie y vayamos hacia el aeropuerto donde nos encontraremos con tus padres. Por cierto Rosalie, tus padres lo tienen ya todo listo?

-Si, mi padre cerrara el trato con los Japoneses antes de lo previsto asique en muy pocos dias estaran con vosotros.

En ese momento bajo Bella cargada de maletas.

-Bueno mamá, que tengais un buen viaje y llamarme cuando llegueis a Europa, nosotras no vamos ya, adios te quiero - Dijo Bella dirijiendose a la puerta

-Si cielo, no te preocupes tanto por nosotros y pasatelo bien - Dijo Renée a modo de despedida y asi porfin salimos rumbo a mi casa.


	2. Llegando a casa

**PVO BELLA:**

Porfin salimos de mi casa, ahora empezaba de verdad nuestro verano, estaba impaciente por conocer a los hermanos de Alice y a su amigo que pasarian el verano con nosotras. Nos montamos en el coche y mientras Rosalie y Alice parloteaban sobre todo lo que hariamos este verano yo observaba el paisaje que llevaba hasta casa de los Cullen, no me di cuenta de cuando llegamos a la casa solo se que cuando me percate Alice ya estaba tirando de mi brazo y bajando las maletas del coche de Rosalie.

Aunque ya habia estado mas de una vez en casa de los Cullen, seguia impresionandome la gran casa blanca que tenia enfrente a pesar de que la mia fuera parecida nunca me acostumbraria a esos ventanales con hermosas vistas a los Montes Olimpyc, sin duda era preciosa.

Entramos a la casa cargadas de maletas y antes de poder dejarlas en el suelo aparecio Esme y nos dio un gran abrazo con su instinto maternal de siempre.

-Mis chicas que alegria veros!, Como estais?

-Muy bien , gracias Esme - Contesto Rosalie

-Esme, mi madre me ha dicho que en cuanto llegue Charlie saldran hacia el aeropuerto

-Ah querida menos mal que me lo has recordado... Carlisle! Vamonos Renée y Charlie ya deveran de estar esperandonos.

Nada mas acabar la frase Carlisle ya estaba al lado de su mujer con las maletas preparadas. Por si no os lo habia comentado antes, Carlisle es médico en el Hospital de Forks y Esme es una gran decoradora de interiores de ahi el gran estilo de la casa de Rosalie, de Alice y mia.

-Bueno niñas, nosotros nos vamos ya, Alice tus hermanos llegaran en un rato porfavor intentar no destrozar la casa - Dijo Carlisle a modo de broma.

- Tranquilo papá, somos mayores estamos apunto de entrar a la Universidad - Dijo Alice toda orgullosa.

-Si, si... , bueno cuidaros en llegar a Europa llamaremos, adios. - Sin más salieron de la casa rumbo al aeropuerto.

-Bien chicas, creo conveniente que antes de que lleguen los chicos nos demos una buena ducha y pidamos la cena, que os parece?

-Buena idea, enseñanos nuestras habitaciones.

Alice nos guio por toda la casa hasta llegar a nuestras habitaciones, como no era de extrañar estaban las tres juntas, yo entre a la mia y me sorprendi con lo que vi, la habitacion estaba realmente decorada a mi gusto con una cama de matrimonio con un edredon azul cielo y unas cortinas a juego, la unico que no me extraño fue ver a mi derecha un gran vestidor con todo tipo de ropa que probablemente hubiera sido producto de la imaginacion de la duende.

Deje las maletas y decidi salir al balcón ha tomar un poco el aire antes de entrar a la ducha, ciertamente y como he dicho antes las vistas me fascinaban, no sabria decir cuanto tiempo estuve contemplandolas solo se que cuando me di cuenta estaba oscureciendo y Alice no tardaria en llegar a la habitación para arreglarme. Rapidamente me duche y me seque, justo cuando sali a la habitación ya estaban Alice y Rosalie esperandome para mi tortura personal.

Alice empezó a mirar el armario y escogere la ropa, mientras Rosalie me maquillava suavemente con un poco de base, rimel y una raya fina sobre mis parpados. Para mi suerte Alice no eligio algo demasiado hostentoso para aquella primera noche en la casa, simplemente me hizo ponerme unos shorts blancos con una blusa azul marino de tirantes aconjunto con una sandalias de tacon no muy alto para mi gusto. Una vez todo listo, bajamos al salón y nos sentamos a ver un poco la tele mientras pediamos la cena.

- A ver que quereis? - Preguntó Alice cogiendo el telefono

-mmm.. pizza, pero de que? - Dijo Rosalie con cara pensativa.

- De atún o de jamon o de peperoni, o mmm ... margarita!, yo quiero esa! - dije muy segura de mi elección.

-No!, yo la quiero de Barbacoa

-Pero que dices! Barbacoa engorda muchisimo, para quemar eso tendras que estar una semana saliendo a correr por las mañanas - Dijo Alice poniendose la mano en la cintura enfadada con Rosalie.

- Pero que dices Alice, eso es un manjar delicioso de los dioses! - Le contesto Rosalie

-Chicas, chicas no discutais la pedimos vegetariana y no engordamos! - Dijo Bella orgullosa

Las dos me miraron con el ceño fruncido y con ojos endemoniados, y me gritaron:

-Porfavor Bella! No tengas tan poco gusto para todo! La vegetariana es un sacrilegio a las pizzas, no se como te la puedes comer.

Derrepente entramos las tres amigas en discusion por la pizza, no me puedo imaginar las discusiones para el banquete de alguna boda..

Cuando estabamos apunto de empezar a tirarnos de los pelos, Rosalie se callo insofacto y Alice y yo nos giramos a ver que era lo que la tenia tan avergonzada y maldita sea la hora en la que nos giramos porque nos encontramos con los hermanos de Alice y su amigo mirandonos con expresiones divertidas, enseguida note como me hervian las mejillas y supe que me habia puesto tan roja como un tomate.

-Vemos que estais pidiendo la cena, yo la quiero hawaiiana y con peperoni! - Dijo el hermano musculoso con cara de perrito de Alice

-Emmet!, que dices que asco de pizza! - Le contesto Alice.

-Hay Alice sabes que, a mi ya se me ha pasado el hambre... - Dije sentandome en el sofá, pero en seguida me arrepenti de haberlo dicho, pues cuando Alice se giró me dio miedo la cara que puso y volvi a decir... - Ah no no, que era bromis no te enfades - Realmente no la queria ver enfadada me da va miedito.. :'(

-Sugiero pedir una de jamon york y queso, una hawaiiana con peperoni y una barbacoa, asi abra variado para todos los gustos. - Dijo el que suponia que era el amigo de los hermanos.

Las tres nos quedamos mirando al chico rubio, era guapo y muy alto, aproximadamente igual que Rosalie, pero solo fue entonces cuando en mi campo de visión entro aquel Adonis griego de pelo cobrizo y ojos esmeralda que me miraba fijamente sin decir palabra. Al final todos asentimos y pedimos la cena, al poco tiempo Alice se acordo de presentarnos.

-Ah esperad, Rosalie , Bella estos son mis hermanos Emmet y Edward - Porfin sabia como se llamaba aquel dios griego, me encantaba.

-Encantados - Dijeron dandonos dos besos los cuales los de Edward resultaron muy cerca de las comisuras de mis labios y entonces senti una corriente electrica que no habia sentido con ningun otro. Me dejo sin habla.

- Y.. quien es... vuestro inteligente amigo? - Dijo Alice mirando ilusionada al rubio que tampoco le apartaba la mirada.

-Ah si, el es Jasper Withloock, un compañero de habitacion en la Universidad.- Alice se acerco a darle dos besos que duraron mas de lo normal, pero parecio que a Jasper no le importo en absoluto.

Después de aquellas maravillosas presentaciones , llegó la cena, los seis cenamos muy agusto entre una charla que se basaba en que estudiariamos, a que universidades iriamo y como nos habia ido todo, en la cual yo por supuesto no apartaba la mirada de Edward al que de vez en cuando habia pillado mirandome fijamente.

Asi, decidimos ir a dormir tras algunas quejas por parte de Emmet, que decia que habia conducido 12 horas y necesitaba dormir otras doce y la verdad es que tenia razón pues eran las 2:00am y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que la habitacion de Edward era continua a la mia, desde luego ese verano iba a ser interesante.


	3. Conociendonos

Aquella noche la había pasado casi sin poder dormir pensando en esos ojos esmeralda y en ese pelo cobrizo que me moria por tocar, a decir verdad nunca me había pasado eso con ningun otro chico, cuando lo vi fue como que todo encajaba en mi vida, la única pieza del puzzle que faltaba ya la habia visto, el único problema que yo le veia al asunto es que no tenia ni idea de si a Edward le gustaba, tal vez el no sintio nada y solo me ve como la amiga de su hermana o... quizás si se fijo en mi, no tenia ni idea pero no tardaria mucho más en averiguarlo.

Cuando me desperté me duché y me puse algo cómodo, ya saben,demomento no habia planes asi que coji unos vaqueros cortos, una camiseta basica y las convers y sin más baje, pero todo estaba demasiado en silencio y eso me parecia extraño, busque por toda la casa y ni Alice ni Rosalie estaban por ningun lado, saque el movil para llamarlas cuando lei un mensaje "Bells, no te preocupes estamos bien a Alice se le ocurrio una idea y salimos a buscar lo que necesitabamos, volveremos por la noche, no hagas travesuras, besos All y Rose." Y asi sin más se fueron y no me avisaron, eso era algo raro sobretodo en Alice pero decidi no darle mas importancia y me dispuse a prepararme el desayuno y en ello estaba cuando Jasper y Emmet bajaron revolucionados vestidos como de exploradores.

-Hey Bella, nos podrias preparar unos sandwiches? - Pregunto Emmet con cara de perrito mojado - Es que Alice dice que cocinas de vicio y ...

- No te preocupes Emm , de que los quieres?

- De Atún estaran bien, gracias - Respondio tan formal Jasper

-Y.. podria preguntar donde os vais? - Dije curiosa, aqui todo el mundo tenia planes hechos ya..

-Si, claro, nos vamos de pesca, porcierto Edward no viene asique supongo que no tendra planes - Dijo Emmet cojiengo los sandwiches que acababa de preparar y unos refrescos de la nevera. - Bueno nosotros nos vamos ya, volveremos tarde, adios bells y gracias por la comida!

No pude responder pues se fueron demasiado rapido, pero asique me quedaba con Edward... esto podria ser divertido... . Termine el desayuno, esperaba que tuviera hambre sino habria hecho tanto trabajo para nada aunque me gustara cocinar no me gustaba tener que tirar la comida, en esos momentos bajo Edward con cara somolienta.

-Buenos dias Edward - Dije ya que al parecer no se habia dado cuenta de mi presencia

-Ah, buenos dias Bella no te habia visto, donde están los demas? - Pregunto rascandose la cabeza

-Mmm... pues mira Alice y Rosalie se han ido a buscar no se que cosa para una de las "maravillosas" ideas de tu hermana y Emmet y Jasper se fueron hace como 10 minutos a pesacar. - Le respondi mirandolo intensamente - Y yo.. pues prepare el desayuno porque me avisaron de que estabas aqui y pense que bueno ... que cuando despertaras tendrias hambre... - Dije un poco nerviosa por su respuesta.

-Ah, bien, si tengo hambre, este me ducho y me visto y bajo a desayunar - Salio de la cocina y subio hacia su cuarto, la verdad cada vez que le veia me ponia muy nerviosa solo esperaba que no se me notara en absoluto... Decidi esperarlo para desayunar seria de mala educación que lo hiciera solo y asi podria pasar mas tiempo con el.

No tuve que esperar mucho, al rato bajo con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta azul y su pelo revuelto y mojado , dios como me gustaba su pelo.

-Todavia no has desayunado? - Me preguntó incredulo

-No, decidi esperarte dijo osea no estaria bien que te dejara desayunar solo o eso crei yo ... - Mierda parecio no agradarle nada la idea de desayunar juntos...

-Ah bueno, no no te preocupes esta bien, venga desayunemos - Dijo con algo que parecia ser una sonrisa? No, seguramente estaria alucinando, el no podia alegrarse de desayunar conmigo ... o si ?

Terminamos el desayuno y menciono que tenia que hacer algunos papeleos en la ciudad y me pidio que si le podia acompañar, oh dios mio casi me da algo cuando me lo pidio no me lo creia, inmediatamente me dijo que si y me dio cinco minutos para cojer lo que necesitara y que fuera al jarage. Subi corriendo las escaleras hacia mi cuarto y coji mi movil y mi cartera con suerte le pediria que me acompañara a la biblioteca a por algunos libros y asi seguir estando con el un rato mas, en cuanto coji mis cosas baje corriendo al jarage y ahi estaba el apoyado en su volvo plateado esperandome, cuando apareci me dedico un sonrisa ladeada, dios esa iba a ser mi sonrisa favorita a partir de este momento.

Subimos al coche y empezo a sonar una música que enseguida reconocí.

- Let her go? - Pregunté - Pensé que era demasiado triste para que a la gente le gustara la canción.

-Yo también pienso eso pero a mi me gusta y mucho - Me dijo mirandome fijamente, puedo decir que me sonroje ante su mirada penetrante.

-Y.. donde vamos? - Pregunte intentado desviar su atencion de mis ojos

-Oh, necesito ir a comprar algunos libros, tu quieres ir a alguna parte?

-Si, yo queria ir también a por unos libros y ... si no te importa.. queriatomarunheladocontigo. Dije demasiado deprisa y esperaba que lo hubiera entendido para no volver a tener que repetirlo pero parecio confundido y me preguntó

-Que has dicho Bella?

Me sonroje y volvi a repetir esta vez mas despacio aunque me costo - Que despues quiero ir a tomar un helado contigo si no te importa claro - Dije excusandome como un tonta porque el me miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me dijo - Como crees que no me gustaria? - Con esa declaracion nos quedamos en un comodo silencio que duro hasta que aparcamos el coche a la entrada de la biblioteca.

- Creo recordar que esta es la biblioteca central no? - Me pregunto abriendome la puerta del copiloto

-Recuerdas bien, y ahora esta mejor que antes, la han remodelado y traen mejores libros - Le conteste, sin mas entramos a la biblioteca y me sorprendi cuando los dos nos dirijimos a la misma sección "Literatura" , empeaze a mirar libros y en concreto buscaba uno que habia extraviado con la mudanza de mi casa a casa de los Cullen, se llama Cumbres Borrascosas y esperaba encontrarlo si no, no tendria mi momento de paz en todo el verano.

-Perdone señorita, puedo ayudarla en algo? - Pregunto un chico joven que deberia tener mi edad aunque no pase por alto su mirada coqueta.

-Creo que podre apañarmelas yo sola señor...

-Newton, Mike Neweton, pero puedes llamarme Mike. - Respondio con una sonrisa ladeada pero que no se parecia en nada a la de Edward

- Pues eso Mike, no necesito ayuda gracias - Creo que notó en mis palabras la sutileza con la que le queria decir que se marchara y dijo - Bueno si me necesitas para cualquier cosa estare por aqui - Yo solo sonrei y el se fue girandose cada ciertos pasos.

Volvi a girar mi cabeza a los libros cuando note la mirada de Edward fija en mi, le mire y vi que teneia cara de ... enfadado? , lo deje pasar por ese momento ya le preguntaria mas adelante sobre eso, terminamos de coger nuestros libros y fuimos a pagar y como no tenia que salir el orgullo Cullen

-No Bella, los libros los pago yo - Dijo Edward apartando mi dinero de encima del mostrador.

-Perdona, pero quiero pagar mis libros yo misma - Le respondi mirandolo enfadada

-De eso nada, tomalo como un pequeño regalo por ... haberme hecho el desayuno - Respondio con una sonrisa triunfante al ver que me dejaba boquiabierta mientras el pagaba mis libros y los suyos. Me miro y me sonrio tras eso salimos de la biblioteca.

- A que heladeria quieres ir? - Me pregunto dejando los libros en el coche para que no tuvieramos que ir cargados.

- Por aqui cerca hay una muy buena donde siempre voy con Alice y Rose - Le conteste sin mirarle

-Esta bien, caminemos hacia alli. - Me respondio con una sonrisa, aunque sabia que estaba cabreada el no me iba a preguntar porque , era como Alice, jamas se arrepentiria de gastar dinero en alguien.

Llegamos a la heladeria y pedimos un helado de turrón para Edward y otro de mousse de chocolate para mi y nos sentamos en una mesa alejada de la gente. Estuvimos un rato en silencio mirandonos fijamente el uno al otro hasta que el habló primero.

-Mira Bella, se que estas enfadada porque no te deje pagar los libros, pero enserio queria regalartelos consideralos un regalo y ya esta, vale? - Me dijo poniendo la misma cara de perrito que ponian Alice y Emmet, dios eso era especialidad en esa familia o que!, pero claro no podia resistir a estar enfadada con un hombre como Edward asique decidi cambiar de actitud y estar a buenas con el para poder conocerlo mejor.

-Tienes razón Edward, olvidemos eso mejor - Le dije sonriendole - Y ... dime que estas estudiando? - Pregunté ya que en la cena solo hablamos de nosotras y nada de ellos.

-Pues estoy estudiando medicina en la universidad de Nueva York

-Y si vivias allí porque has vuleto aqui!? - Pregunte escandalizada, la verdad que el dia que yo pueda salir de Forks, intentaria no volver ...

-Pues mi familia, Bella, para mi son una pieza fundamental en la vida, sin Carlisle y Esme no hubiera podido conseguir nada y tampoco sin la ayuda de Alice y Emmet, les agradezco mucho todo lo que me han ayudado y ... no me parecia ni bien ni justo irme y no volver nunca... - Vi algo asi como tristeza en sus ojos y le dije - Bueno si, en realidad no habia pensado en eso la verdad... siento lo que te acabo de decir...

-No pasa nada, yo al principio pensaba como tú - Respondio sonriendome, asi pasamos la mañana, el me contaba cosas sobre Nueva York y como habia ido a parar allí despues de graduarse en el instituto, y como había decidido estudiar medicina y conforme iba contandome todas esas cosas podia ver en sus ojos un brillo especial, de verdad seria un gran doctor, se veia con simplemente hablar que le encantaba lo que estaba estudiando y lo que en un futuro seria su profesion.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era casi la hora de comer y decidimos pagar los helado que como no pagó el pero ya no me enfade puesto que habia optado por no enfadarme mas con el ya que todos los miembros de su familia tenian como aficion pagar todo de todos. Salimos de la heladeria y deshicimos el camino que caminamos hacia ya dos horas y entramos al coche, al principio estuvimos callados mirando los dos al frente hasta que Edward me preguntó

- Y tu porque decidiste estudiar turismo?, la verdad es que Rosalie y tu me habeis sorprendido un poco, de Alice ya me esperaba que fuera a estudiar diseño pero de vosotras... - Dijo sin terminar la frase esperando una respuesta por mi parte

-Pues bueno, aunque no he viajado mucho siempre me ha gustado, pienso que es bueno conocer distintos paises tanto de aqui como de Europa, Asia y África y bueno supongo que es un aliciente mas para no estar aqui, la verdad me gustaria vivir en cualquier otra parte del mundo y bueno Rosalie ... es que ha ella siempre le a encantado la mecanica, aunque es muy femenina y nadie se la imagina llena de grasa y apretando tuercas creo que es por eso, siempre le ha gustado ir encontra del mundo y el mundo creo que para ella habria elegido algo asi como modelo ... - Dije concluyendo mi aclaración

- Y en que sitio te gustaria vivir? - Volvio a preguntarme esta vez parecia mas interesado que antes en mis respuesta pero eso lejos de disgustarme me agradó.

- Pues no lo tengo decidido, pero solo se que aunque suene mal va a ser lejos de aqui, ya se que aqui tengo a mi familia, pero la verdad es que aspiro a algo mas que quedarme en este pueblo frio y verde que nadie conoce - Edward me miro raro y intente explicarme - Ya te dije que sonaba mal , pero es lo que pienso y creo que no tiene caso ocultarlo cuando todos conocen mi aversión hacia este puebo - Volvio a mirarme esta vez con pena y ya no pude aguantar mas las ganas de preguntar

- Se puede saber porque primero me miras raro y despues me miras con pena? - Pregunte un poco molesta por lo sentimientos que habia mostrado hacia mi persona

-Te miro raro porque no pareces la clase de chica que se iria del lado de sus familiares solo porque no le gusta el sitio y no pareces la clase de chica que se pueda desenvolver sola y bien en una gran ciudad - Vale? que me acababa de decir? Me acaba de llamar inepta e inutil en toda la face? Me enfade muchisimo y no pase por alto que no me dijo porque me miraba con pena pero pase de hablarlo por completo. Quien se creia que era para decirme esas cosas sin conocerme? Solo habiamos hablado de tonterias y ya creia conocerme, pues se equivocaba y lo peor es que sabia que todos pensaban lo mismo ... pues yo les iba a demostrar lo equivocados que estan.

Cuando porfin llegamos a casa mi enfado seguia igual que antes y el ni siquiera me miro o se molesto en disculparse, ahora veia yo que clase de hombre era el, como me ha podido gustar?.

Sali corriendo del coche cogiendo mis libros y subi a mi habitación y no baje en lo que quedo de tarde, y el tampoco se molesto en tocar mi puerta o detenerme cuando sali corriendo. Asique me dormi ya que Alice y los demás llegarian tarde y cansados y seguro que no querrian hacer nada mas que dormir, ya mañana decidiria que hacer con Edward Cullen y su observacion poco correcta sobre mi.


	4. Mujer de mi vida

**PVO EDWARD:**

Ya habia llegado el dia, tenia ganas de volver a Forks para ver a mis padres, pero sobre todo para ver a la castaña de la que Alice tanto me habia hablado por telefono, tal y como me la habia descrito parecia mi tipo de chica perfecta y si lo era no dudaria en conquistarla.

Tras un largo viaje de 12 horas, porfin llegamos, en verdad ya era un poco de noche pero las luces de la casa todavia estaban encendidas. Entramos y vimos una muy comica situación, mi hermana y sus amigas estaban discutiendo sobre que pizza pedir, ya llevabamos unos minutos alli plantados mirando la situacion e intentando no reirnos , hasta que la amiga rubia de mi hermana se percato de nuestra presencia y se callo, las otras dos al notar que se callaba se giraron y no pude creer lo que vi, Alice no hacia justicia en absoluto al ángel castaño que tenia frente a mi, era la viva imagen de la inocencia, la hermosura y la tranquilidad, desde luego esa chica de ojos cafeces ya me habia cautivado, aunque la rubia también era muy guapa no era mi tipo, eras más el tipo de Emmet.

-Vemos que estais pidiendo la cena, yo la quiero hawaiiana y con peperoni! - Dijo mi hermano ganandose un grito por parte de Alice

-Emmet!, que dices que asco de pizza! - Le respondio una muy enfadada Alice

Entonces en ese mismo momento hablo mi ángel , - Hay Alice sabes que a mi ya se me ha pasado el hambre - Dijo sentandose con gracia en el sofa y en cuanto se giro Alice se asusto supongo que la duende llevaria la cara de te - ma -to , que ponia siempre que no salian las cosas a su gusto, asique la castaña volvio a decir - No te enfades, era bromis - Lo dijo como un poco nerviosa por ver si Alice se lo creia o no

Entonces mi amigo Jasper la salvo de Alice diciendo : - Sugiero pedir una de jamon york y queso, una hawaiiana con peperoni y una barbacoa, asi abra variado para todos los gustos - las tres se le quedaron mirando y parecio que fue entonces cuando la castaña se fijo en mi, se noto que la deslumbre, pero era obvio quien no caia ante mis encantos me dije a mi mismo. Todos asentimos a la sentencia de Jasper y pedimos la cena y fue para entonces cuando Alice se dio cuenta de que se le habia olvidado presentarnos

- Oh esperad, no os he presentado! - Chillo la duende, seguia igual que siempre ... - Rosalie, Bella, estos son mis hermanos Emmet y Edward - Menos mal, ya sabia como se llamaba el ángel que me habia cautivado nada mas entrar.

- Encantados - Contestamos nosotros, dandoles dos besos, yo por mi cuenta se los di en la comisura de los labios a Bella y ella parecio ponerse nerviosa y sonrojada, seguro no le salian las palabras ante mi acto.

-Y... quien es... vuestro inteligente amigo? - Eh un momento Alice habia llamado inteligente a Jasper? , oh no, mi hermana se habia prendado de Jasper y en sus ojos se veia que estaba muy impaciente por saber su nombre

-El es Jasper Withloock, un compañero de habitacion en la Universidad - Dije señalandolo, se dieron dos besos que duraron demasiado para mi gusto pero bueno, no seria yo quien se interpusiera entre los dos, ya que Jasper tenia la misma cara de Alice cuando la vio.

Al rato de las presentaciones llego la cena, cenamos muy tranquilos, intentabamos saber mas de ellas asique desviamos los temas que nos concernian a nosotros tres, intentando llevarlos a preguntas sobre ellas. No podia parar de mirar a Bella y adverti que a ella le pasaba lo mismo conmigo pues yo le habia pillado mirandome y ella a mi, si no tuviera demasiado autocontrol sobre mi mismo, estaria seguro que ya habria saltado sobre ella.

Despues de un rato mas decidimos ir a dormir, a parte de las quejas de Emmet que se habia empeñado en conducir todo el camino, yo también estaba un poco cansado, cuando subimos a las habitacion me di cuenta de que Bella se metia en la habitacion que estaba a mi derecha y eso no se porque me hizo sentir como y feliz.

Pase toda la noche durmiendo y soñando con unos ojos marrones profundos y un cuerpo que quitaba el hipo a cualquier hombre.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté un poco tarde la verdad, pero que mas daba era el primer dia de vacaciones y ayer tuve un dia de muchas emociones y un largo viaje, me lo merecia.

Baje solo con mis finos pantalones de jugar al futbol a la cocina donde se encontraba Bella, al principio no se dio cuenta de que la miraba asique decidi entrar como si no estuviera.

-Buenos dias Edward - Me sorprendio su tranquilidad en la voz, seguro que no se habia dado cuenta de que ya la miraba desde hacia rato en la puerta de la cocina

-Ah buenos dias Bella, no te habia visto - Fingui un poco - Dónde están los demás ? - Vale eso no lo fingui , parecia que no habia nadie en la casa

-Mmm... pues mira Alice y Rosalie se han ido a buscar no se que cosa para una de las "maravillosas" ideas de tu hermana y Emmet y Jasper se fueron hace como 10 minutos a pesacar. - Me respondio esperando mi reacción y al ver que no recibia respuesta siguio hablando - Y yo.. pues prepare el desayuno porque me avisaron de que estabas aqui y pense que bueno ... que cuando despertaras tendrias hambre... - Vale, ahi si se habia puesto nerviosa y eso me encantaba.

-Ah, bien, si tengo hambre, este me ducho y me visto y bajo a desayunar - Dije y acto seguido me subi a mi cuarto , en verdad habia acertado tenia mucha hambre.

Me duche y me vesti en 15 minutos, no necesitaba mucho mas para verme perfecto, ya lo era.

_Deja tu ego a un lado y baja ya a desayunar tenemos hambre*- _ Dijo mi vocecilla interna, - Ya callate que ya bajo, le respondi - Pero un momento, que hacia? Estaba hablando solo!

Baje y cuando llegue a la cocina Bella todavia estaba ahi parada y no había tocado nada del desayuno.

-Todavia no has desayunado? - Pregunte muy sorprendido, nadie me habia esperado nunca para desayunar.

-No, decidi esperarte, osea no estaria bien que te dejara desayunar solo o eso crei yo ... - Por mi reacción supuse que le parecia que no me gustaba la idea, pero lo que ella no sabia era que enctantaba

-Ah bueno, no no te preocupes esta bien, venga desayunemos - Dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

Terminamos el desayuno y a proposito mencione que tenia que hacer algunos papeleos en la ciudad y le pedi que si me podia acompañar, inmediatamente dijo que si y le di cinco minutos para cojer lo que necesitara y que fuera al jarage. Subio corriendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto y yo de mientras fui hacia el jarage donde estaba mi precioso volvo, el cual habia mandado un dia antes que trajeran para que no se quedara solo en Nueva York, era mi bebe, hasta que la conoci a ella era la cosa mas importante para mi. Llegó al jarage y le di una sonrisa ladeada, sabia que la iba a deslumbrar con ella, ya me lo habian dicho varias chicas.

Subimos al coche y empezo a sonar musica, solo esperaba que no me juzgara por mis gustos, tal vez ella no tenia lo mismos.

- Let her go? - Pregunto - Pensé que era demasiado triste para que a la gente le gustara la canción - Dijo, vale eso me pilló por sorpresa pero consegui contestar.

-Yo también pienso eso pero a mi me gusta y mucho - Le dije mirandola fijamente, puedo decir que se sonrojo ante mi mirada

-Y.. donde vamos? - Pregunto intentado desviar mi atencion de sus ojos

-Oh, necesito ir a comprar algunos libros, tu quieres ir a alguna parte? - Le pregunte

-Si, yo queria ir también a por unos libros y ... si no te importa.. queriatomarunheladocontigo. Dijo demasiado deprisa y esperaba que yo lo hubiera entendido, pero ciertamente no entendi nada y no me quedo más remedio que preguntar -Que has dicho Bella?

Se sonrojo y volvio a repetir esta vez mas despacio aunque le costo - Que despues quiero ir a tomar un helado contigo si no te importa claro - Dijo excusandose como un tonta porque la mire con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le dije - Como crees que no me gustaria? - Con esa declaracion nos quedamos en un comodo silencio que duro hasta que aparcamos el coche a la entrada de la biblioteca.

- Creo recordar que esta es la biblioteca central no? - Le pregunte abriendo la puerta del copiloto

-Recuerdas bien, y ahora esta mejor que antes, la han remodelado y traen mejores libros - Me contesto y sin más entramos a la biblioteca y me sorprendi cuando los dos nos dirijimos a la misma sección "Literatura" , yo no tenia muy claro que libro comprar, solo queria coger cualquiera que fuera bueno y pasar algún que otro rato relajado leyendo en mi habitación, en el balcón o en la piscina, seguia asi mirando todos los libros y leyengo sus contraportadas cuando me fije en que Bella estaba buscando en especial un libro.

-Perdone señorita, puedo ayudarla en algo? - Le pregunto un dependiente que debia tener su edad, no es que tuviera 5 años mas que ella, solo le sacaba un año pero eso no viene al caso, la cosa es que intentaba coquetearle a Bella y ella parecia no saber como librarse de el, pero opte por no decir nada, iba a esperar a ver como se desenvolvia y que le decia al dependiente asique segui mirando los libros pero a la vez oyendo la conversación.

-Creo que podre apañarmelas yo sola señor... - Dijo mi Bella

-Newton, Mike Neweton, pero puedes llamarme Mike. - le respondio el con una sonrisa ladeada pero yo sabia que esa sonrisa no causaria el mismo efecto en ella que la mia, se le noto en la cara.

- Pues eso Mike, no necesito ayuda gracias -Parecio que el chico noto la indirecta de Bella, pero solo parecia porque volvio a insistir. - Bueno si me necesitas para cualquier cosa estare por aqui - Yo solo mire a Bella que le estaba sonriendo y el se fue girandose cada ciertos pasos a mirar a mi ángel, eso me molesto mucho creo poder decir que incluso me llego a enfadar.

Ella volvio a girar la cabeza hacia los libros y noto mi mirada de enfado, pero no me pregunto ni nada, supongo que ni me preguntaria, despues de todo porque tendria que estar enfadado ella no era nada mio, y no estaba enamorado de ella no?, bueno me gustaba si, y me gustaba todavia mas que tubiera mis mismos gustos musicales y de lectura pero nada mas no?, ciertamente no lo sabia y esperaba descrubrirlo pronto porque no me entendia nada. Terminamos de seleccionar nuestros libros y fuimos directos a pagar sin decir una sola palabra, y como no ella queria pagar sus libros pero yo no la deje

-No Bella, los libros los pago yo - Dije apartando su dinero de encima del mostrador.

-Perdona, pero quiero pagar mis libros yo misma - Me respondio muy enfadada, se veia tan guapa así.

-De eso nada, tomalo como un pequeño regalo por ... - No sabia porque, porque ciertamente solo queria pagarlo yo, que tuviera un regalo mio, pero tuvo que inventarme algo.. - haberme hecho el desayuno - Respondi con una sonrisa triunfante al ver que se quedaba boquiabierta mientras yo pagaba nuestros libros. Le sonrei y salimos de la biblioteca.

- A que heladeria quieres ir? - Le pergunté dejando los libros en el coche, no me apetecia llevarlos por todo Forks la verdad.

- Por aqui cerca hay una muy buena donde siempre voy con Alice y Rose - Me contesto intentado no mirarme, que le pasaba?, estaba enfadada por pagar sus libros? Que modesta , no se como se las apañaba con Alice, ella siempre queria correr con los gastos de todos y creo que eso era algo que venia de familia.

Esta bien, caminemos hacia alli. - Le respondi con mi mejor sonrisa.

Llegamos a la heladeria y pedimos un helado de turrón para mi y otro de mousse de chocolate para Bella y nos sentamos en una mesa alejada de la gente. Estuvimos un rato en silencio mirandonos fijamente el uno al otro hasta que yo hablé primero.

-Mira Bella, se que estas enfadada porque no te deje pagar los libros, pero enserio queria regalartelos consideralos un regalo y ya esta, vale? - Le dije poniendo la misma cara de perrito que ponian Alice y Emmet y yo sabia que con esa cara no iba a estar enfadada mucho tiempo

-Tienes razón Edward, olvidemos eso mejor - me dijo sonriendo -Y ... dime que estas estudiando? -Preguntó, ya que en la cena intentamos no hablar de nosotros.

-Pues estoy estudiando medicina en la universidad de Nueva York

-Y si vivias allí porque has vuleto aqui!? - Pregunto escandalizada

-Pues mi familia, Bella, para mi son una pieza fundamental en la vida, sin Carlisle y Esme no hubiera podido conseguir nada y tampoco sin la ayuda de Alice y Emmet, les agradezco mucho todo lo que me han ayudado y ... no me parecia ni bien ni justo irme y no volver nunca... - Y eso era cierto, les echaba de menos y ahora me encuentro con que mis padres se han ido de vacaciones todo el verano, que iba a hacer con ellos... me rei interiormente.

- Bueno si, en realidad no habia pensado en eso la verdad siento lo que te acabo de decir.. -  
Me dijo un poco apenada.

-No pasa nada, yo al principio pensaba como tú - Respondi sonriendole, asi pasamos la mañana,yo le contaba cosas sobre Nueva York y como elegi ese universidad, como me iba en los estudios y todo eso y cada vez que hablaba ella me miraba con mas intensidad, sabia que me estaba emocionando mucho, me encantaba Nueva York y esperaba un dia poder vivir alli, con ... mi pareja. Sabia que seria bueno en mi profesion, lo herede de familia, ya saben Carlisle es doctor también.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era casi la hora de comer y decidimos pagar los helado que como no page yo y ella ya no se enfadó, sabia que no se podria aguantar antes mis encantos, dios aveces mi ego salia a flote en mis de la heladeria y deshicimos el camino que caminamos hacia ya dos horas y entramos al coche, al principio estuvimos callados mirando los dos al frente hasta le pregunte algo de lo que realmente tenia curiosidad.

- Y tu porque decidiste estudiar turismo?, la verdad es que Rosalie y tu me habeis sorprendido un poco, de Alice ya me esperaba que fuera a estudiar diseño pero de vosotras... - Dije sin terminar la frase esperando una respuesta por su parte

-Pues bueno, aunque no he viajado mucho siempre me ha gustado, pienso que es bueno conocer distintos paises tanto de aqui como de Europa, Asia y África y bueno supongo que es un aliciente mas para no estar aqui, la verdad me gustaria vivir en cualquier otra parte del mundo y bueno Rosalie ... es que ha ella siempre le a encantado la mecanica, aunque es muy femenina y nadie se la imagina llena de grasa y apretando tuercas creo que es por eso, siempre le ha gustado ir encontra del mundo y el mundo creo que para ella habria elegido algo asi como modelo ... - Dijo concluyendo la explicacion y la verdad lo hizo sin si quiera mirarme.

- Y en que sitio te gustaria vivir? - Volvi a preguntar esto se estaba poniendo interesante.

- Pues no lo tengo decidido, pero solo se que aunque suene mal va a ser lejos de aqui, ya se que aqui tengo a mi familia, pero la verdad es que aspiro a algo mas que quedarme en este pueblo frio y verde que nadie conoce -

Le mire raro e intento explicarse.

- Ya te dije que sonaba mal , pero es lo que pienso y creo que no tiene caso ocultarlo cuando todos conocen mi aversión hacia este puebo - Volvi a mirarla esta vez con pena, sabia que era valiente pero por lo que me habia contado Alice, Bella no era una mujer de mundo y ... siempre seria la que daria su brazo a torcer en cualquier situacion, nada mas hay que recordar el dia de ayer, y eso me apeno porque no cumpliria su sueño

- Se puede saber porque primero me miras raro y despues me miras con pena? - Me preguntó molesta y como estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, le dije lo que habia estado pensando.

-Te miro raro porque no pareces la clase de chica que se iria del lado de sus familiares solo porque no le gusta el sitio y no pareces la clase de chica que se pueda desenvolver sola y bien en una gran ciudad - Cuando escuche mis propias palabras sabia que le iban a doler y que pensaria de donde había sacado yo tal descripcion si apenas la conocia hacia 24 horas, pero era la verdad y todos pensaban lo mismo, también sabia que se enfado mucho no, muchisimo conmigo y es normal cualquiera lo haria y no supe que mas decir la verdad y me quede callado y creo que eso aún le molesto más.

Cuando porfin llegamos a casa su enfado seguia igual pero yo sabia que si hablaba probablemente la cagaria muchisimo mas con mi bocaza, asique ella simplemente cogiendo sus libros salio corriendo del coche y subio hasta su cuarto y no la conocia pero sabia que no bajaria en lo que quedaba de dia, asique supongo que estaria pensando o reflexionando o desahogandose o yo que se que cosas de mujeres, y decidi hacerme la comida, hize de mas por si bajaba pero no bajo ni aun por la noche cuando llegaron todos. Ahí comprendi que me habia pasado mucho con ella y debia de... subir ha hablar.

Estaba enfrente de su puerta sin saber si entrar o no, solo se escuchaban sollozos y a Alice y Rose les había dicho que queria estar sola que se encontraba un poco mal .. pero yo sabia que era y sabia que si no lo remediaba mi hermana y Rosalie aun sin conocerme me iban a matar. Decidi tocar la puerta pero nadie respondio asique entre y no habia nadie en la habitación , pero se escuchaba el sonido de la ducha asique decidi esperarla ahi, sentado en su cama.

Al rato, aparecio con una toalla atada al cuerpo y otra en la cabeza, se sorprendio al verme.

-Se puede saber que haces en mi cuarto a la... 1:30 de la mañana ? - Me preguntó aún malhumorada

-Pues este yo... - No podia hablar, verla asi me hacia sentir sensaciones increibles - Yo... queria ... disculparme por lo de esta mañana - Dije pasando una mano por mi enredado pelo.

-Y que te hace pensar que aceptare tus disculpas depués de ... 10 horas? - Volvio a preguntarme mirandome fijamente, yo solo podia pasar la vista por todo su cuerpo y creo que ella se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada sobre ello.

-Pues en realidad nada, solo espero que me perdones sin mas, no quiero que estes enfadada conmigo Bella, no me disculpe en el coche porque no soy muy bueno disculpandome bueno ya lo estas comprobando y ... bueno si lo he hecho es porque de verdad me importas y quiero que estemos bien - Dije acercandome a ella, vale creo que ni ella ni yo nos esperabamos lo que acababa de decir.

No me hablo, solo me miraba asique suponia que debia pensar en mis disculpas, por lo que me acerque y le di un beso muy cerca de sus labios y sin mas sali de su habitacion con una cosa totalmente decidida: "Isabella Swan, es la mujer de mi vida", pero sabia que para conseguirla necesitaria ayuda, y no habia nadie mejor que mi mejor amigo Jasper, por la mañana hablaria con el, porque hoy cuando llego hace un rato tenia cara de cansancio y si lo despertaba ahora solo ganaria que dos personas estuvieran enfadadas conmigo Bella y el.

Me fui a mi cuarto medio contento, me duche y decidi meterme en la cama y enseguida me dormi.


	5. Declaraciones

**PVO BELLA:**

Me quede estatica delante de el, no podia creer que se acabara de disculpar, de verdad lo había hecho y despues me había dado un beso en la comisura? no lo podia creer, y después salio sin mas, no lo entendia solo se que me hizo muy feliz aunque hubiera tardado tanto es disculparse y lo más importante fue que dijo que yo le importaba!, tenia claro que esa noche iba a dormir como un bebé gracias a el. Me meti en la cama y cai rendida, suponia que ya era de día porque entraba una tenue luz por el gran ventanal de mi cuarto y se escuchaban algunos pajaros cantando y en ese momento note que alguien saltó a mi cama.

Me nege a abrir lo ojos, seguramente seria Alice con una de sus ideas para hacerme sufrir.

-Isabella, como no abras los ojos a la de tres voy a tirar tu bonito cuerpo de la cama - Me dijo a modo de advertencia, pero no le crei, Alice nunca me haria daño

-uno, dos, dos y medio y ... - Tiro de mi hacia el suelo y yo me agarre a ella para que cayeramos las dos - Bella, me has tirado - Me gritó

-Y tu a mi y yo no me enfadado Alice - Le dije igual de molesta, ella lo penso un momento y me dio un abrazo.

-Venga levantate, que tenemos que ir a la cocina que os tengo que contar una de mis geniales ideas - Dijo dando saltitos y saliendo de mi cuarto

Me levante y fui al baño a lavarme, regrese a mi cuarto y me puse un pantalon y una camiseta cualquiera , total estabamos en casa, tampoco debia de ir muy arreglada. Cuando baje estaban ya todos esperandome.

-Bueno ahora si os puedo contar - Dijo la duendecilla - Nos vamos de acampada! una semana! - Gritó super emocionada saltando al igual que Rosalie.

Como que de acampada?, en que esaba pensado Alice!, definitivamente esta chica estaba loca, a caso después de una vida juntas todavia no se habia enterado de que yo era patosa o que!?

-Bella, venga lo pasaremos bien y obvio no vamos a dormir en tiendas de camapaña- Dijo Alice acercandose a mi

- Entonces que acamapada es esa? - Pregunto Jasper contrariado

-Una acamapada a lo Alice Cullen - Respondimos Rosalie y yo, vale eso me hizo reir

-Bueno niños y niñas, dense prisa dentro de tres horas los quiero listo con las maletas - Dijo congiendonos a Rose y a mi para llevarnos a su habitación a preparar las maletas.

-A ver Alice cuentame tu plan, porque me siento excluida - Les dije mirandolas y era verdad ellas dos lo habian preparado sin decirme ni media!, no era que me gustara ir de compras pero me gustaba saber lo que hacian mis amigas.

-Aish , Bellita eres tan inocente ... - Susurro Rose - Mira, esta claro que dormires en cabañas no? - Me miró esperando una respuesta y yo asenti con la cabeza - Y como crees que dormiremos? - Volvió a preguntarme y yo simplemente la mire y le dije - Ai madre de dios, no pensareis que dormiremos cada una de nosotras con un chico no? - Pregunte escandalizada

-Obviamente Bells - Me respondio Alice riendose , yo la mire incredula - Ai Bella, mira esque a mi me encanta Jasper sabes, es el amor de mi vida, no me perguntes como lo se pero se que es asi, desde que lo vi, digamos que fue un flechazo, amor a primera vista y para que el se de cuenta tengo que pasar rato con el y a Rose le encanta Emmet y también tiene que pasar rato con el y bueno Edward y tu ... sois caso a parte asi que Rose y yo pensamos que la mejor manera de pasar tiempo a solas y juntos era una acampada ... - Me dijo poniendo cara de niña buena a lo que mi querida amiga rubia se le unio. Yo las mire, no podia creer que hubieran hecho solo eso por unos chicos.

-Ya decia yo que detras de esto tenia que haber algún plan, como va a pasar Alice Cullen una semana fuera de su casa, sin su precioso vestidor y sus productos para el cabello si no fuera por el amor de su vida - Dije riendome de ella a lo que Alice me pego en el brazo y me dijo

-Bueno tu no te preocupes, seguro que Edward tiene planes para vosotros - Dijo soltando una risita mientras Rose le pegaba para que se callara, las mire raro, no entendia lo que trataban de decir, pero decidi no hacerles caso despues de todo eran mis amigas pero estaban locas. - Ah y Bella tu maleta ya esta lista, solo dejo que pongas las sudaderas que quieras, ara frio por las noches y no quiero que te me resfries en pleno verano - Diciendome eso nos saco a Rose y a mi de la habitacion y la verdad esque habia pasado una hora y quedaban todavia dos por delante..

Rosalie se fue al salón diciendo que ponian una pelicula de no se que pero yo sabia que ahi se encontraba Emmet, pero fingui que la creia y yo me fui a mi habitación

Estaba frente al armario decidiendo las sudaderas que me pondria cuando alguien toco mi puerta, pense que era Alice pero cuando entro me sorprendi

-Jasper - Dije - Te pasa algo? - Pregunte

-No.. bueno si, bueno no se Bella, se que no hemos hablado mucho pero necesito hablar con alguien - Dijo sentandose en mi cama.

-Emm, claro dime que sucede? - Pregunté, la verdad me estaba preocupando mucho

-Se que eres la mejor amiga de Alice y yo ... , pues me preguntaba si... ella te habia dicho algo de mi ... - Le mire sorprendida y divertida, asique a Jasper le gustaba Alice, que interesante - Oh que tonto, claro si te hubiera dicho algo no me lo irias a decir, eres su amiga - Dijo levantandose

-Eh donde vas, sientate ahora mismo Jasper Withloock - Le dije medio enfadada, el simplemente obedecio y se sento a mi lado en la cama.

-Mira yo no soy muy buena en esto.. , no tengo remedio ni para mi vida amorosa - El me miro con un brillo en sus ojos que no entendi pero continue - Pero te puedo decir que si te gusta Alice deja que las cosas sigan su curso, si le gustas ella ara para que te enteres, solo te pido que no le hagas daño y se que eres buena persona y me encantaria tenerte como cuñado y ya ni te dijo que te matare si le haces algo malo porque estoy segura de que Emmet y Edward se encargaran de eso - Le dije sonriendole , el se quedo un momento estatico hasta que recapacito me miro y me dio un fuerte abrazo

-Gracias Bella, la verdad es que eres la hermana que siempre quise tener

-Oh valla, gracias, supongo que ya eres mi hermano - Le dije riendo

-Me encantaria serlo - Diciendo eso se fue a preparar su maleta.

Aish, ojala Edward fuera como Jasper, aunque para mi Edward era más guapo que Jasper, con su pelo cobrizo alborotado al viento y sus ojos esmeralda mirandome, sus largos dedos de pianista acariciandome y sus finos labios besandome ...

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando alguien volvio a tocar mi puerta, esta vez si era Edward.

-Bella, debemos bajar ya, lo tienes todo listo - Le mire sonrojada por lo que habia estado pensando y no podia articular palabra pero consegui asentir y metiendo las dos sudaderas que me quedaban y mi neceser cerre la maleta y el me ayudo a bajarla. Una vez bajo, Alice empezó a hablar

-Nos iremos en tres coches - Dijo esperando respuesta, pero nadie hablo - Emmet y Rose en el jeep , Edward y Bella en el volvo y Jasper y yo en el audi.

Todos asentimos, nadie se quejo por el gasto de gasolina ni nada, creo que todos queriamos pasar tiempo con nuestras parejas de viaje. Subi al coche sabiendo que esa acampada daria para muchas sorpresas y enamoramientos, tal vez no el de Edward y el mio, pero si el de Jasper y Alice y de eso era algo que estaba totalmente segura.


	6. Empezando la acampada

**PVO ALICE:**

No pude ver a nadie mas, en mi campo de vision solo entraba el, Jasper Withloock, sabia que era el mejor amigo de Edward y el ya me habia advertido de que era atractivo de hecho me contaba que entre los tres tenian a media universidad detras, si cosas tipicas de mi querido hermano mediano, alardear de lo guapo, divertido y bueno que es y esta, no me gusta obviamente es mi hermano pero las cosas hay que reconocerlas cuando son ciertas y Emmet... bueno el es un grandullón, es un osito, el no alardea simplemente se las lleva de calle con su simpatia natural y su buen fondo pero bueno que digo!, me estoy desviando del tema principal... EL AMOR DE MI VIDA!, aish sabia que estas vacaciones lo encontraria ahora solo tenia que averiguar mas sobre el ... pero claro como hacerlo teniendo a dos perros guardianes como Edward y Emmet a nuestro lado todo el dia... pensando mientras los demás hablaban de trivialidades se me ocurrió, una acampada! pero claro, a Bella no se lo podia decir, se negaria en rotundo y haria cualquier cosa para desmontar mi plan.. la mejor opción era Rosalie, le explicaria mi plan después, pues ella parecia muy fascinada con Emmet, es que bueno a Rosalie le gusta hacer todo a la grande, asi es ella y Bellita bueno pues ella es especial ... creo que le gusta Edward por las miraditas que se hacen, ven? a que el amor es bonito? Aish...

**PVO BELLA:**

Bueno, ya estabamos ahi en el coche, rumbo a un infierno más por cortesia de Alice Cullen como no.

Pero de lo que me había dado cuenta era de que Edward no me hablaba!, que le pasaba? osea primero se atreve a casi besarme y ahora no me habla !? me enfade mucho y el supuse que lo noto porque cambio su expresion.

No sabiamos exactamente a donde nos diriagiamos solo seguiamos a Emmet que seguia a Jasper y a la duende esa que iba en el lado del copiloto y asi de callados los dos mirando al frente estuvimos una hora! hasta que ya no pude más o le decia lo que pensaba o reventaria como una vaca.

-Se puede saber porque entras en mi cuarto por la noche, te esperas en mi cama , me pides perdón, me dices que soy importante para ti acto seguido me das un beso casi en los labios , sales sin dejarme responder nada de mi habitación y ahora no me hablas? - Uf, ya esta lo había soltado todo. Pero no me respondio y eso me enfurecia todavia más que le pasaba a este inutil? .. me dedique a mirar el paisaje y para cuando llegamos al sitio era una montaña muy bonita con tres cabañas de madera de las cuales salia humo supongo que seria la chimenea menos mal, cuando llegamos ya era entrada la noche asique Alice nos obligo a acomodar las cosas y reunirnos fuera para hacer una fogata y comer nubes. Y asi segui sin hablarme.

-Edward, quieres hablarme de una vez? - Nada no hubo respuesta me iba a poner a chillar como una histerica pero salio de la cabaña dejandome con la palabra en la boca, pero bueno y este que habia hecho para merecer esto? Cada vez que me acercaba a el me confundia más ya no sabia si me gustaba, o le tenia odio por hacerme quedar como una tonta y haberme dado esperanzas, no pude aguantar las lagrimas y me tumbe en la cama a llorar, llore pero no mucho era consciente de que si no salia Alice vendria a por mi y tuve que limpiar mis lagrimas y mi rimel y salir de la cabaña, pero alli fuera solo estaba Emmet, preparando el fuego.

-Eh belly bells, ven ayudame a colocar madera - Me dijo muy sonriente, la verdad era como un osito de peluche , me acerque y me dio un fuerte abrazo tan fuerte que casi me deja sin respiracion, cuando me solto me sonrio enormemente

-Aish, hacia tiempo que no daba un abrazo de oso - me contesto ante mi mirada divertida y ya estaba decidida le llamaria Hermano Oso.

Entre los dos fue muy divertido preparar la hoguera, me cai un par un de veces por el peso de los troncos y Emmet se reia de mi y después perguntaba y eso hacia que me riera yo también.

De un momento a otro estabamos todos menos el, no se donde se habria metido pero ahora mismo tampoco me importaba mucho después de su actitud de niño malcriado no se merecia mi preocupación.


	7. Sentimientos Encontrados

La noche paso y ya estabamos a punto de volver cada uno a sus cabañas cuando el apareció, no lucía como antes, llevaba la ropa desaliñada, el cabello más revuelto si todavia se podia mas de lo que ya lo era y sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, estaba demacrado, que lo podria haber pasado?, me preocupe y no poco pero eso jamas lo admitira delante de el, sigio andando y antes de entrar a la cabaña me miro con una mirada que no supe identificar y sin mas entro dejandome helada.

**PVO EDWARD:**

La noche anterior habia descubierto que estaba enamorado de Bella Swan y sabia que solo con mis estupideces no podria conseguirlo asique decidi hablar con Alice por la mañana.

La busque y la encontre en su cuarto muy emocionada.

-Alice, puedo pasar? - Ella me miro sorprendida

-Si, claro, que pasas hermanito? Que necesitas? - Me perguntó como si no supiera de sobra para lo que venia, Alice podia ver el futuro y apuesto a que el de Bella y el mio lo habia visto desde el primer momento que se cruzaron nuestras miradas.

-Necesito ayuda - Dije

- Eso lo he supuesto tan pronto como has entrado - Me respondio con sorna - Que necesitas?

-Necesito... - Dios que dificil resultaba hablar de esto con Alice, pero si no lo hacia con ella nunca conseguiria estar con Bella - Necesito que me ayudes a que Bella se enamore de mi. - Dije tan rapido como pude, ella al principio me miro sorprendida pero despues me miro con alegria en sus ojos

-No me lo puedo creer, sabia que acabarian juntos! - Me gritó, yo no entendia nada... a caso Bella estaba enamorada de mi? - Bueno tu no te preocupes no hace falta que hagas nada yo me ocupo de eso, ahora sal de mi habitación y avisa de que todos me esperen bajo tengo algo que decir. Sin mas hice lo que me pidio , Alice tan misteriosa como siempre...

Una vez avisados todos, ya nos encontrabamos en la sala esperando a que Alice hablara.

-Bueno ahora si os puedo contar - Dijo mi querida hermanita - Nos vamos de acampada! una semana! - Gritó emocionada al igual que Rosalie.

De acampada? Le pido que me ayude con Bella y ella decide que nos vayamos de acamapada? No lo entiendo definitivamente a mi hermana habia que internarla urgentemente. Me fije en la cara de mi adorada Bella era todo un poema no estaba muy seguro de porque, tal vez no le gustaba el campo o la montaña o donde fuera que nos llevara Alice..

-Bella, venga lo pasaremos bien y obvio no vamos a dormir en tiendas de camapaña- Dijo Alice

- Entonces que acamapada es esa? - Pregunto Jasper extrañado por lo que acababa de decir la duende.

-Una acamapada a lo Alice Cullen - Respondieron Rosalie y Bella y acto seguido rieron

-Bueno niños y niñas, dense prisa dentro de tres horas los quiero listo con las maletas - Dijo congiendo a Rose y a mi Bella para llevarlas a su habitación.

No pude decir nada, pues no entendia nada solo fui y hize lo que me dijo Alice, prepare mi maleta y me quede alli pensando en como podria ayudarme una acamapada para estar cerca de Bella si viendo la cara que puso seguro no le gustaba nada la idea.

Pasaron las tres horas y Alice nos comunicó como iriamos en los coches, a Bella y ami nos tocaba juntos pero ... ciertamenete no estaba de humor, estaba muy enfadado con Alice y que demonios conmigo mismo también y sabia que Bella también lo estaria pero no podia decirle nada con todo este jaleo en mi cabeza.

Nos subimos al coche, y estuvimos sin hablar contemplando el paisaje sabia que con su temperamento en cualquier momento me arrancaria la cabeza por todo lo de ayer y asi fue no tardo mucho mas:

-Se puede saber porque entras en mi cuarto por la noche, te esperas en mi cama , me pides perdón, me dices que soy importante para ti acto seguido me das un beso casi en los labios , sales sin dejarme responder nada de mi habitación y ahora no me hablas? - Vale acababa de comprobar que estaba realmente enfadada pero no podia hacer nada aunque me moria de ganas de besarla, tocarla, acariaciarla ... pero necesitaba armarme de valor , valor que por si no lo habian notado ahora mismo no poseia y se que fui cobarde pero no respondi.

Llegamos a la montaña, no pude apreciar el lugar ya que estaba a mi royo pensando en mis cosas como llevaba haciendo todo el dia. Solo atine a escuchar algo de nubes, dejar cosas y salir fuera. No tenia ni idea de que decian.

-Edward, quieres hablarme de una vez? - Me pregunto , dios necesitaba salir de alli en ese mismo momento, note que cada vez se ponia mas histerica y la verdad no era oara menos s ella me hubiera hecho eso a mi yo estaria mucho peor ciertamente, asique no mire atras y sali, necesitaba desahogarme, fui corriendo los demas que estaban fuera me miraron sorprendidos pero el único que me sigió fue Jasper, no me detuve sabia que podia seguirme perfectamente, los dos corriamos a la misma altura siempre , llegue a un claro arriba del todo de la montaña, era bonito me fije que era como si alguien lo hubiera puesto alli para que yo lo encontrara y pudiera relajarme ni muy cerca ni muy lejos de mis amigos, decidi que ese seria mi sitio de relajacion personal, me sente en un tronco a la sombra de un arbol y al poco tiempo llego Jasper y se sento a mi lado , no dijo nada por unos minutos.

-Se lo que te pasa y se porque estas aqui - Le mire confundido parecia muy seguro de si mismo.

-Alice ... - empeze a decir pero me cortó.

-No, Alice no me ha dicho nada, lo he notado yo mismo y Bella sin querer me lo ha confirmado y ahora tu actitud - No estaba entendiendo nada.

-Jasper... no te sigo .. - El me miro y sonrio

-Se que quieres a Bella, y se tambien que le has pedido consejo a Alice y ella solo te ha dado como respuesta esta acampada pero también se que Bella también te quiere a ti, pero los dos son demasiado cobardes como para hablar claro. Edward, Bella es una chica que vale mucho y se que es la estabilidad que tu buscas en una mujer, no sean tontos ninguno de los dos y no se hagan daño. - Me dio un abrazo y volvio a quedarse callado hasta que me dijo - Yo le voy a pedir salir a Alice - Me miro esperando mi respuesta, yo lo mire y solo le conteste - Se que la cuidaras y se como te mira. Tienes todo mi apoyo - El me sonrio de vuelta y se levanto pero antes de irse me contesto - Gracias y si se necesitas ayuda ya sabes donde estoy. No vuelvas muy tarde al campamento.- Y sin decirme nada mas se fue, Jasper entendia cuando las personas necesitaban estar solas y ese era uno de esos momentos.

Me tire en el cesped, pensando en Bella, en su sonrisa, su modestia, sus ojos cafes y su pelo , sus curvas que le hacian verse espectacular y la confusion con la que me habia hablado. Llore, si los hombres no lloran y eso me recordo una frase "Ya se que los hombres nunca lloran, pero yo he tenido que volver a mi niñez una vez más". Esa frase en mi cabeza me hizo darme cuenta de que mi actitud con Bella habia sido de niño y no de hombre hecho y derecho, cuando desperte de mi trance ya era muy entrada la noche y decidi volver al campamento.

Los encontre a ellos fuera riendose, estaban recogiendo la fogate que se veia que habia hecho, ella me miro con mucha preocupacion en sus ojos y supe que tendria un aspecto horrible, habia llorando, me habia revuelto el cabello, mi ropa estaria sucia y no habia comido en horas, pero no dije nada y entre a la cabaña.


	8. Primera noche juntos

Nada más entrar en la cabaña, Bella entro detras de mi.

-Se puede saber donde estabas!?, Alice estaba preocupada - Mintio Bella, no la conocia desde hacia mucho tiempo pero sabia que era una pesima mentirosa.

-Aclarando mis ideas - Le respondi mirandola a los ojos, por sus ojos cruzo la sorpresa pero se recompuso enseguida.

-Podrias haberselo dicho a alguien - Me dijo con un tono de reproche en su voz.

-Además Alice no parecia muy preocupada por donde estaba, cuando llegue ni se inmuto - Le dije con una sonrisa ladeada y ella se puso nerviosa.

-Eh.. eh.. bueno , estaria molesta - Me contesto saliendose por la tangente.

-Bueno, creo que deberia ducharme, ahora vuelvo - Coji mi ropa y fui al baño, la verdad necesitaba una buena ducha de agua fria para refrescar mis pensamientos.

**PVO BELLA:**

Y ahí me encontraba yo en la cama, esperando a que un adonis griego saliera del baño, para empezar una de las conversaciones que mas temor me habian producido en la vida, pero debiamos de aclarar las cosas, necesitaba saber que pasaba entre el y yo y que sentia el por mi, pero sobre todo necesitaba saber que sentia yo por el y eso solo lo podia descubrir hablando con el.

En ese mismo momento apareció el, cubriendose solo con una toalla de cintura para bajo dejando ver aquellos abdominales más deliciosos que cualquier tipo de chocolate, me quede emboba mirandole y el se dio cuenta pues puso su caracteristica sonrisa ladeada.

-Em.. Edward, nosotros... tenemos que hablar... - Le dije, odiaba verlo con el torso desnudo porque me ponia muy nerviosa

-Claro, me pongo unos pantalones y hablamos

Se volvio a ir al baño y aparecio a los 2 minutos, con un pantalon de chandal azul oscuro y se sento en la cama, alejado de mi.

-De que tenemos que hablar? - Me preguntó como si no fuera obvio.

-De todo lo que ha pasado estos dias... , veras desde el momento en que .. te vi entrando a casa, con tus maletas y tu aspecto divertido al ver la escena que estabamos organizando Rosalie, Alice y yo , cuando hable contigo en el coche y me enfade, cuando entraste a mi habitación y me dijiste que te importaba ... , no se,siento algo por ti .. no se exactamente lo que es pero solo se que... me gusta sentirlo. - Cuando acabe mi declaración, el solo me miraba con brillo en sus ojos que no sabia como tomar...

-Oh dios Bella, siento tanto todo el daño que te he hecho pasar sin merecertelo , pero esque soy un tonto , me gustabas y no sabia como hacertelo saber, fui hablar con Alice y como respuesta nos trago a esta acampada y al principio no entendia porque, pero ahora si, ella sabia que aqui tendriamos tiempo para pensar y podriamos aclarar las cosas - Me respondio con una sonrisa en sus labios

-En..entonces yo te .. gus..gusto? - Le pregunte, dios mio estaba mas nerviosa que cuando le habia visto salir del baño

-Me gustas, me encantas, te amo, te adoro, te idolatro - Me respondio acercandose más a mi

-Promete que no nos haremos más daño, que solo seremos tu y yo y nadie mas, sin malentendidos y tonterias.

-Porsupuesto que si mi dulce Bells - En ese momento nuestras caras estaban demasiado cerca como para poder pensar en retroceder y aunque hubiera podido jamas lo hubiera hecho, sus labios se juntaron con los mios y me besó, era como saborear el cielo y cada vez el beso subio de intensidad y para cuando nos separamos nuestras respiraciones eran entre cortadas.

-Bella... - Dijo cogiendo aire - Quieres ser mi novia? - Me pregunto y a mi me hizo la mujer de 18 años mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Porsupuesto que si Edward Cullen , me encantaria ser tu novia ahora y siempre - El volvio a besarme y asi seguimos toda la noche, nos quedamos durmiendo abrazados el uno al otro, oyendo tan solo el latido de nuestros corazones y nuestras respiraciones acompasadas.


End file.
